Papy Mûto
by Iaret
Summary: Atem affronte Jono et Honda... Shizuka s'ennuie. Sugoroku Mûto vient la taquiner.


_Coucou, _

_Voici un petit défi qui m'a été proposé sur le forum de Regenerating Fire. Ecrire un drabble Sugoroku x Shizuka... que j'ai plus pris comme une gentille relation entre un grand-père et sa petite fille (sinon ce serait du détournement de mineur ! XD). Atem a réussi à s'infiltrer dans l'histoire avec Jono et Honda... A un point que je commence à me demander qui est censé être le personnage principale de cette mini fic... _

_Bonne lecture, _

_Sphymx. _

**Papy Mûto :**

Derrière Honda avachi par terre à plat ventre, assise entre son frère et l'intimidant Pharaon de l'ancienne Egypte, sur le canapé beige du salon au-dessus du magasin de jouets, elle regardait, sans vraiment comprendre, les garçons s'affronter aux jeux vidéo. Elle n'osait ni remuer, ni souffler un mot ; les mines renfrognés des joueurs précisant leur état de nervosité. Aucun d'entre eux ne souhaitait perdre. Le jeune maître des jeux proféraient des jurons, déplacés pour la bouche d'un souverain, dans cette langue depuis longtemps disparue ; ce à quoi Jono-Uchi et Honda répondaient en riant bêtement.

- Atem s'accroche ! se moqua tout fort le grand brun, en tête.

- Arg ! La ferme ! hurla son compagnon, déconcentré, et aussi braillard que blond. Atem n'a aucune chance, ajouta-t-il, presque présomptueux, en récupérant un peu d'avance.

Elle vit le visage du concerné s'assombrir. Il avait échoué là en cours de jeu et hérité de la partie de son double, perdant un bon nombre de points en tentant de comprendre le fonctionnement des manettes. Pourtant, fidèle à lui-même, la défaite ne venait pas.

- Abandonne ! railla encore Honda. Tu n'es pas fait pas pour la technologie, mon vieux !

Atem siffla : une remarque acide et bien placé.

Shizuka s'ennuyait ferme.

- On s'amuse bien ? survint une voix éraillée de l'autre côté de la pièce.

La chevelure grise de Sugoroku Mûto –le grand-père de Yugi- passa dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Personne ne prit la peine de répliquer hormis la jeune rousse qui lui adressa un sourire timide.

- Ah ! Shizuka, viens avec moi, proposa-t-il simplement. Tu dois t'embêter à force de ne rien faire.

L'adolescente rosit légèrement. Il sortit.

Elle l'entendait fourrager dans les placards de la cuisine. Il posait des assiettes sur la table et sortait le quatre-heure. Renonçant à trouver l'intérêt du jeu, elle se leva précautionneusement et partit le rejoindre, abandonnant les hommes à leur sort.

Personne ne lui prêta aucune attention.

Le grand-père de Yugi était un homme adorable ; toujours de bonne humeur et prêt à rendre service malgré son âge avancé. Ayant senti sa solitude, le vieil homme lui avait offert une glace qu'elle léchait avec satisfaction tandis qu'il rangeait le reste des courses avec entrain.

- Si les garçons ne veulent pas manger, nous on ne va pas se priver, plaisanta-t-il. Ton frère a un gros appétit pourtant d'habitude…

Elle sourit, amusée.

- C'était sa chance de gagner, expliqua-t-elle.

Il y eut un bref instant de silence durant lequel ils entendirent quelques éclats de voix en provenance de la salle d'à côté. Sugoroku referma le réfrigérateur et s'assit en face de la jeune fille.

- Et qui était en train de perdre ? questionna-t-il pour renouer la conversation.

- Atem je crois… avança-t-elle, hésitante. Il n'aime pas perdre d'ailleurs.

Son air perplexe, presque naïf, les fit tous les deux s'esclaffer.

- Ca pour sûr ! s'exclama le vieillard. Il ne ferait rien qui puisse être considéré comme _« inférieur »_. Même travailler à la boutique pour conseiller les clients, gémit-il.

Une fois de plus, Shizuka pouffa ; son sourire tendre et timide illuminant sa figure ronde et ravivant le feu de ses yeux noisette. Cette joie de vivre faisait plaisir à voir et le grand-père ne put résister à l'envie de la taquiner.

- C'est quand même un beau garçon, admit-il en feignant de lui accorder un point. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Shizuka rougit ; elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand des hurlements suivis d'une cavalcade de jeunes hommes marchant férocement sur la cuisine l'interrompit.

- Ah Shizuka, t'es ici, déclara son frère alors qu'il ouvrait lourdement la porte.

Lui et Honda entrèrent.

- Alors, qui a gagné ? demanda-t-elle joyeusement, les gratifiant d'un sourire jovial.

Ses deux amis s'installèrent près d'elle, maussades.

- Katsuya ?

Elle cligna des yeux, incertaine, et croisa le regard du vieil homme. Sugoroku haussait les épaules en signe d'ignorance lorsqu'Atem apparut sur le seuil de la porte ; calme, les mains dans les poches avec indifférence et ce sourire arrogant accroché aux lèvres.

Jono-Uchi et Honda soupirèrent, affligés.

Elle et grand-père éclatèrent de rire.

_Voilà c'est fini. Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé..._

_Saluch, _

_Sphymx._


End file.
